For a product to be successful in the market place, it must have suitable shelf life stability, in addition to, providing the desired function and aesthetics. Disinfecting or sanitizing products require a suitable biocidal agent. Some examples of biocides are chlorine dioxide, hypochlorite, peroxide and quaternary amines. Many products containing reactive ingredients such a chlorine dioxide (ClO2) have problems with long-term stability, thus limiting their shelf-life. Chlorine dioxide is an effective biocide and can clean and deodorize. One particular advantage of ClO2 over hypochlorite is that ClO2 does not chlorinate organic compounds. However, it is inherently less stable than other biocides such as quaternary amines. Due to instability, most applications involve producing chlorine dioxide at the source of use. Therefore, chlorine dioxide must be properly formulated to be viable.
Products containing chlorine dioxide generally have a limited shelf life because chlorine dioxide decomposes over time even in closed bottles. Typically, unstable products will have a use by or expiration date to ensure that the product's designated performance, such as micro efficacy, is maintained throughout the time period. Manufacturing and inventory control, as well as, maintaining microbiological efficacy are therefore challenging for product with limited life-time. Due it its inherent instability, chlorine dioxide is often produced at the source using a chlorine dioxide generator. Another approach is to market a 2-Part (or multipart) product where the precursors of the active ingredients are mixed/reacted at the point of use, and then specify an appropriate time period to use the product. However, 2-Part products generally require more complex packaging, and require the consumer to perform an extra “mixing” step before using. There is also a risk that that the mixing/reacting step is not followed properly. This extra mixing step may not be desirable to the consumer and the consumer may prefer an alternative product. Yet another approach could be use a package and a trigger/pump dispenser system that keeps the reagents separated until use. In this scenario, a multiple (dual) chamber bottle equipped with a trigger/pump actuator having a dip (supply) tube inserted in each chamber such that when the trigger/pump actuator is used, aliquots from both chambers are simultaneously drawn and mixed when dispersed. This approach would require a more complex bottle and trigger/actuator due to the multiple product streams.
In view of this, it is desirable to develop a disinfectant or sanitizing or cleaner/deodorizer product that maximizes the stability of the active ingredients so that the product has a suitable shelf-life and is ready to use after manufacturing. Stable products have a longer shelf-life, better consumer appeal, and are easier to use. A stable product can use conventional package that are readily available and cheaper.